New frequency bands are being added worldwide to support the needs of new 4G standards, such as LTE, to provide higher data rates and quality service for wireless device users. These wireless devices are packed with antennas needed to support multiple radios with multiband operation. Particularly challenging is the design of antennas that can support multiple low frequency bands, such as B12, B5, B8, B20, etc., in today's smaller form factor wireless devices.